The bad side of fame
by Handballgirl
Summary: Leila left the spotlight because of all the stalkers and her obbsessive ex James. When she starts at Degrassi will she tell her new friends the truth and let someone special steal her heart
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you like the story and of course i don't own Degrassi**

Leila

It was my first day at Degrassi and I just wanted to make it threw the day. I walked to the front stairs and walked inside of this enormous school. I found my way to the front office and got my schedule then when I walked out of the front office a girl came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Imogene are you new here?"

"Yeah it is and my name is Leila"

"Well then as yours first friend here I'm going to show you to your first class"

"Thank you" I said and she showed me to my first lesson that was history

It was time for lunch and I had no idea where to sit so I went outside and sat at one of the tables. A few moments later I heard someone sit down across from me, I looked up and saw a guy with a sport jacket on and I thought "great". It's so that every jock in every school I've been to always hit on me and I don't know why. Well this guy just sat there and looked at me.

" Excuse me can I help you?" I asked him

"Yeah can you answer my question?"

"Sure whatever"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"Sorry you're not my type"

"Whatever yours lost"

Then he got up and walked to his team that tried not to laugh. I felt a little bit sorry for him but I just didn't like jocks their so annoying.

My thoughts got interrupted by Imogene who sat down with a guy and a girl.

"Hi Imogene, who's yours friends?" I asked her and nodded against the other two

"Oh this is Eli" she said and pointed to the guy "and this is Fiona my best girl friend ever!"

"Hi!" they both said but my eyes got caught in Eli's green eyes they were so…. Magical.

"Whoa someone is having a bit of a love moment here" Imogene said and I stopped looking at him

"So Leila why was that jock talking to you?" Eli asked

"He asked if I wanted to go on a date but I said no" I answered

"No way Mike Dallas hit on you" Imogene said and started laughing

"He's not the first one in every school I've been to all the jocks always asked me out but I like guys who are totally the opposite of jocks, I like artistic guys"

"So you want a guy like Eli, he is working with the theaters in this school" Fiona said

"Yeah!" I said and looked at Eli

"Well then Leila what type of things do you like to do?" Eli asked

"I like to sing, dance and write songs actually anything that has to do with music" I told them and Imogene's face lit up

"Omg, can you play something to us?" she asked

"I can take my guitar with me tomorrow if you want me to"

"Yes please do!" she said and hugged me then ran inside

"Is she always this energetic?" I asked Fiona and Eli

"Almost" Fiona said

"I think we should go after her so she or we get in to trouble" Eli said

"Yeah that's a good idea" I said and we started walking to the front door. Before I got inside the jock that was called Mike Dallas pulled me aside and said

"If you want to be on the good side of the school you should get some other friends"

"I think I can decide myself who I want to be my friends" I said and walked inside to find Imogene jumping up and down towards me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her

"Cause I've never had a friend that could sing or do anything of the stuff you can do" she said and then we walked together to our next class

It was my last class of the day and it was English. I got to the classroom a few minutes before the lesson started and I somehow manage to take the seat behind Eli.

"Hey Leila I didn't know you had this class"

"Well you do now" I said and he smirked at me

"Hey Eli are you going to introduce me to your friend?" the guy said that sat next to me

"Oh sorry Adam this is Leila" Eli told this boy who's name was Adam

"Nice to meet you Leila" Adam said and kissed my hand. I blushed and pulled my hand back.

Neither of us got to say something because the teacher came in and started class. Before we got to leave she assigned us a project. The project was about Shakespeare and we got paired up in groups of three. Of course I got Eli and Adam in my group and we decided to start on the project tomorrow.

The next morning I was happy about school but that all got out of my head as I logged on to face range and saw a post from my ex James. His post said "I'm going to find you no matter what" and all I could think about was to hide from him and never let him hurt me again. I couldn't take it no more so I logged of and started to get ready to school. I was walking down the stairs with my guitar case when I got a text from Eli

**From: Eli **

**Want a ride to school?**

**To: Eli**

**Sure!**

I texted him my address and fifteen minutes later he was at my house with a hearse.

"Who died?" I asked him joking

"Haha very funny this is actually Morty" he said back

"Morty?"

"Yeah it's his name but now we need to go so jump in now"

"Okay Eli chill" I said sarcastic

We drove to school and met up with Fiona and Imogene at the stairs

"Hi there ditcher" Imogene said

"What?" I said

"I thought that I was going to take the bus with you today to be nice but you weren't on it" she said

"Oh sorry I got a ride with Eli" I told her

"So it's your fault" she said jokingly and pointed to Eli

"I'm sorry that I destroyed your morning" he said dramatically

We then walked in and went to our classes.

At lunch I decided to go to my car and take my guitar and sat down at one of the tables. A few minutes after I sat down Imogene came running towards me.

"Are you going to play for us?" she asked happy as Eli and Fiona came behind her

"Sure" I said and started to sing one of my own songs.

_You make me so upset sometimes I feel like I could lose my mind_

_The conversation goes nowhere 'Cause you're never gonna take me there_

_And I know what I know And I know you're no good for me Yeah, I know what I know And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself attracted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you, it's you_

_Your eyes have told a thousand lies But I believe them when they look in mine heard the rumors but you won't come clean guess i'm hoping it's because of me_

_And I know what I know And I know you're no good for me Yeah, I know what I know And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself attracted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you, it's you_

_I could live without you Your smile, your eyes The way you make me feel inside could live without you But I don't wanna don't wanna, oh Oh, you make me so upset sometimes_

_Here's my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself attracted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you My-my-my dilemma_

When I was done I saw that several of other people that I didn't know and they all started clapping. I got a little bit embarrassed and started blushing. When the crowd started to disappear Imogene came up and hugged me.

"You were amazing!" she said ecstatic

"I totally agree!" Fiona said

Eli looked at the lyrics that I had next to me

"What did you think Eli?" Imogene asked

"Who's James?" he asked me

"What do you mean?" I said trying to look like I didn't understand him

"Your song papers says to James" he said and all three of them looked at me with questioned looks

"I can't lie to you guys so your going to know the hole story but not know I'll tell you at my house after school


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hope you like this chapter and i'll try to update as fats as possible**

I met up with Eli, Imogene and Fiona at the front stairs after school. We actually walked to my house. The walk was silent until Imogene started to sing and I started laughing.

"What?, am I not good or what?" she asked me

"No, no your good but it was just a little bit funny that you burst in to singing right now" I said to her

"How far away is your house?" Fiona asked

"Oh it's just a block away" I told her and then it went silent again.

We reached my house and I walked inside. Before they went inside I asked them to hold each others hands and close their eyes.

"Why do we need to do that?" Eli asked

"Because if you see my house you will get what I'm going to tell you" I told them

"Okay okay" they said and closed their eyes.

I took them thru the living room were all the posters of me were and took them to my room.

"You can open your eyes now" I said

They opened their eyes and I sat down on my bed. Imogene jumped down beside me, Eli sat at my desk and Fiona sat down on the floor in front of me and Imogene.

"Now spill Leila" Eli said

"Okay but promise me you won't freak out" I told them

"We promise" they all said

"Okay… About three years ago I was one of the most famous singers in the world, my star name was Lezla and when I was at the top of my career thing started to get ugly. I got stalkers and haters and the worst part was that my current boyfriend at the time got obsessive with me as a star and my career. He cared more about me if I got any prizes and if I had an interview other wise I got left out of his life. It was like he only wanted to be with me fore fame so I broke up with him and that was the first time he hit me and started stalking me so I retired from fame and started to move around to have a normal teenage life and at the beginning it was really hard cause people recognized me but now a days no one remembers me and that's kind of good for me and I'm telling you this cause I really want us to be best friends and I trust you to not say anything to anyone"

They looked at me with surprising looks. I didn't know what to do so I just said

"Hello are you guys still on planet earth?"

"I'm not sure if I am but I hope so" Imogen said and we both started to giggle.

"Whoa hold on for a bit, your telling us that you were a huge singing star and then quit to live a normal teenage life without stalkers?" Eli said

"Yeah that's about it" I said

"Okay then I get it" he said

"So your not mad at me or anything?" I asked them

"No why would we?" Fiona said

"Cause I didn't tell you right away" I said

"We don't have the right to know so…" Eli said

Then it got quiet and with out moving myself I put on my own cd that was in my cd player.

The song started and I started to sing along

_You say that I'm messing with your head All 'cause I was making out with your friend Love hurts whether it's right or wrong I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell?_

_What What What What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates? You never call or listen to me anyway rather rage than sit around and wait all day Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy _

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell?_

While I was singing we all got up and started dancing to the song. It was the most fun I've had in years and time went away quick so my mom and dad got home and came in my room to see me and my friends dancing.

"Hello sunshine" my mom said

"Hey mom" I said back

"I didn't know you brought friends home" she said

"Well I didn't want to tell them THE story at school so I brought them home" I told her

"Oh well are you going to introduce me?" she asked

"Of course mom this is Eli, Fiona and Imogene" I said

"Nice to meet you" she said

"Now bye mom get out so we can have fun again" I said trying to push her out

"Hang on honey I just wondered if your friends wanted to stay for dinner" she said

"We can call are parents but I'm positive we can stay" Eli said

"Well then I'll go start dinner" she said and kissed my forehead and walked out

"I'm sorry you had to see that" I said to them

We turned up the volume again and started dancing again. After an half an hour my mom called us for dinner and we went down. I was walking first but suddenly they stopped when they saw the posters.

"Whoa, this is sooooo cool!" Imogen said and jumped up and down

"Yeah it is" I said dreaming away until my mom called for us again

We walked in to the dinning room and sat down to eat.

"I'm so happy you find some new friends Leila" my dad said

"Me to" I said and looked at my new best friends

**I hope you liked it and need to say that in the last chapter the was by Selena Gomez and the Scene called My dilemma and in this chapter it was What the hell with Avril Lavinge**


End file.
